


Joined At The Hip

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:-shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- shop.The brothers will never leave each other.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Joined At The Hip

"How would you like to spend the rest of your life, Sammy? If we didn't have Chuck on our ass, I mean."

"Really Dean, you have time to waste on wondering about the future when we don't know if we'll be alive tomorrow."  
Dean sniffed. "Dude, humor me."

Sam stretched his shoulders. "Keep on hunting, I suppose."

"Don't be obtuse, Sam. Say you decided to retire, leave the job to younger guys?"

"I don't know, Dean! I just try to get through each day."

"Okay, I'll go first. A car-body shop. Taking in busted up classic cars and repairing them. Bringing them back to their original awesomeness and selling them off. Now you, Sam."

"I'd come along and look after the administrative side. Bookkeeping and filling in your tax returns."

  
Gazing over at his brother, Dean felt a warm glow rush through his body. Sam had no intention of leaving him...ever.

Sam intercepted his gaze and held it. "You trying to get rid of me or something, Dean?"

The older man didn't answer, for words were unnecessary.

"Where you go, I go." was the silent message that passed between them. "Wherever that may be."

the end


End file.
